


More Than A Crush

by jacelitwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Just what I want to happen in tonight's ep, M/M, Maia and Jace are brotp goals, from the sneak peek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelitwood/pseuds/jacelitwood
Summary: Jace sees Simon and Maia kiss at Max's run party and isnt very happy.





	

Jace glared as Clary came in with Simon, he didn't stop glaring at them until he heard Maia snap in his direction, turning to look back at her, "So I take it your date didn't go well?"

Maia looked in the direction Jace was previously looking at, sighing, "Uh no it went fine."

Jace turned back to face her, "Then why is Simon with Clary?!" Jace asked with clear bitterness. 

Maia chuckled slightly, "Ahh yeah! He still had feelings for Clary, I'm surprised he actually did it."

Jace downed the entire glass of sangria in his glass.

Maia raised her eyebrows at him, "Don't tel me you love Clary too?"

Jace sat the glass downs sighing, "Clary? Uh it's....complicated, Can we just not talk about Clary?"

Maia shrugged but still looked at him curiously, "Want more of that?" Maia pointed at his now empty glass.

Jace looking at his empty glass, nodding, "Yup! Please!"

Maia poured him another glass, "Take it easy."

Jace ignored her and continued to glance over at Clary, getting his wine glass refilled he nodded at Maia then went over to Clary, sliding cooly over next to her, "Hey!"

Clary jumped at Jace standing next to her, "Hey! You scared me!"

Jace gave her a fake smile, "So, you and Simon?"

Clary frowned at Jace, "One hello to you too, and two, were here as friends." 

Jace nodded taking in what she said, so they came as friends, he still has a chance, giving Clary a smile, "Oh! Cool dude!"

Clary scrunched up her face with concern, "Jace are you feeling okay?"

Jace gave her a thumbs up, wow that was dorky, Simons rubbing off on him, "Im chill, totally great, where did Simon go?"

Clary shook her head at her brothers weirdness, "Oh there he is....talking to Maia."

Jace turned back over to where Maia was bartending, Maia leaned into kiss Simon, if laser vision were real, Maia would be liquid to the ground. 

Clary watched Jace walk back over to Simon and Maia, Simon was looking at Maia in shock of her kissing him. 

Simon saw Jace behind him, clearing his throat, smiling awkwardly at Maia, "I.....I gotta go!" Simon hurried off away from the scene before him. 

Jace was giving Maia the biggest death glare ever, "Seriously?! You kiss him?! He doesn't even....Want you! Are you that pathetic?! To.....kiss him!"

Maia was holding her stomach laughing her ass off.

Jace looked annoyed with her, "Why are you laughing? This isn't funny!"

Maia nodding her head up and down, "Yes it really is, I kissed Simon to prove myself right about my theory."

Jace looked confused as ever, "Theory? What theory?!"

Maia smirked pointing over at Simon who was taking to Clary, "That you want Simon."

Jace scoffed at her accusation, "You're theory is ridiculous!"

Maia grinned at the look on his face, "Oh really?! That reaction that I got says otherwise."

Jace grumbled as he downed his other glass of wine, "I.....do not, i repeat do not have feelings for Simon! Where the hell did you even? How many drinks have you had?!"

Maia laughed at the clear blush that was forming on Jace's face, "You're ears are so red, this is amazing! Just tell him."

Jace wanted the ground to swallow him hole, "There is nothing to tell! You're insane! Can you just go back to hating me and thinking I killed Gretel, I liked that."

Maia rolled her eyes, "You're such a drama queen, tell him! or some other girl or guy will come along and steal Simon and you're gonna just beat yourself up about it, life's too short for what if's.

Jace took in what she said, sighing, "I don't think I can handle the rejection from him, It's....definitely more than a crush."

Maia smiled holding her chest, "Awww!"

Jace rolled his eyes, "Gross stop it! No cooing!"

Maia giggled then took a sip of her own drink, then pointed at Simon, who still looked in shock from the kiss, "There's your loverboy."

Jace groaned running a hand through his hair, "You're so annoying! You know that?"

Maia kept grinning, pointing at Simon, "The night is young, go get your man!" I also hardly doubt he'll reject you, if he does then his loss."

Jace gave her a small smile, "Okay I take it back, you're not as annoying."

Maia nodded at Jace, "Please go talk to him now, he's making a constipated look on his face."

Jace chuckled at her, "Alright! Thanks for the all this."

Maia gave him a smile, "No problem! Now go talk to him so he can gush about you on the phone to me."

Jace nodded leaving Maia at the bar, he walked toward Simon, whispering in his ear, "Can I speak to you? In private?" 

Simon shrugged then followed Jace to what Simon guessed was his spare room. 

Jace closes the door behind him, then went to sit on the side of his bed, "Okay! I'm just going to say it."

Simon looked at him in confusion, "Say what? Dude are you okay?" Simon went to sit next to him on the bed, putting an hand on Jace's shoulder.

Jace sighed at the contact, looking into Simon beautiful eyes, "Yeah! I'm fine! Ugh okay! I....I love....-"

Simon rolled his eyes, beginning to get up, "Did you just drag me in here to tell me you love Clary? Unbelievable! Well it kind of is believable! She's your sister! You got to let that go dude!"

Jace honestly wanted to roll his eyes at Simon, but couldn't, he looked at Simon like he hung the stars in the sky, shaking his head out of his thoughts, "Please stop reminding me that Clary is my.....ugh just stop reminding me! And I wasn't going to tell you about that you dumbass! I love you!"

Simon's eyes widened in shock at the confession, "Did... did you just say-"

 

Jace nodded rolling his eyes, he wanted this to me more romantic when he told him, god he's such a sap, "Yes I love you!"

Simon gave Jace a smile but then frowned, "So all the Clary stuff, did you love me then?"

Jace nodded at Simon's question, "Yeah!"

Simon punched Jace in the arm, "You idiot! We could have been dating this entire time!"

Jace chuckled, shrugging, "You were so in love with Clary it wouldn't have mattered."

Simon putting a finger to Jace's lips, "It would have mattered."

Jace looked at Simons finger to his lips, taking his hand off his mouth he rubbed Simons knuckles, "Well then....good to know, also I have to give Maia credit for me even being here right now with you, holding your hand."

Simon raised his eyebrows, "What she have to do with this?"

Jace kisses Simons knuckles making Simon smile, "She told me life was too short, and i would have beaten myself up if someone else came to take you away."

Simon smiled at Jace's confession, "She's right! I should get her edible arrangement!"

Jace laughed, biting his bottom lip gently, nervous wracking his body, "Can we...kiss?"

Simon giggled at Jace being so shy, it was adorable, "Yes!" Simon leaned towards Jace slowly then pressing their lips together.

Jace closed his eyes at the contact, he moved his hands into Simon's hair, it was soft like he imagined it would be, god he's such a sap. 

Simon pulled away when he realized Jace might need to breathe, "I love you too by the way."

Jace nose bumped against Simon's smiling, "Good!"


End file.
